Behind the Mask
by WhisperBoy
Summary: he had no idea how things got like this and for the first time he had no idea what to think about it, he didn't know if he liked it. I do not own naruto.
1. chapter 1

He didn't know how he got in this situation but he also didn't care that he was. At the moment he was standing in front of a table full of masks and a very small anbu uniform on his small framed body.

"Just pick one already" hissed a man on the other side of the table how was waiting for this kid to pick up a mask. He himself had a plan mask on and gotten his name from his work 'luck' it was funny really since luck had the worst luck for an anbu he got a small cut every mission. The boy didn't want to leave his name up to something like that he wanted a mask that would give him his name so it wasn't one of those moments where you just grab and go.

The small boy hummed as he looked from mask to mask, his steps going even slower since the man told him to just pick one; he wanted to bug this man as much as he could before picking up a mask, there was so many to pick from some would result in a name as soon as it was picked to some that wouldn't so the boy had to be careful about picking one.

Then his eyes landed on it, a black mask that seemed to be in the shape of a mouse or even a rat, the black seemed to shine with the red marks that went around the eyes and down the face. The nose seemed to pop out slightly with little white teeth and a pink nose the ears rounded on the top of his head with the side a lighter shade of red then the marks but darker than the pink used for the nose. The boy picked up the mask and ran his hand over it, shivering slightly when he felt the groves that were whiskers.

"picking a rat, it suits you you little shit" he hissed out.

The boy looked up at the man before placing the mask back on the table and started to look again; he knew that was his mask but he just wanted to piss the man off, he kept looking and walking back and forth like he was pacing for the next hour. The man on the other side of the table was tapping his foot and the boy didn't miss the glare that was being sent his way from the older man.

Two hours of looked at each and every mask on the table when the door opened and in walked a man with a white beard and a white and red outfit with a matching hokage hat.

"what's taking so long and I was wondering if this young new anbu had picked out mask" he asked as he looked at the man "and would you stop glaring at a kid"

The boy smiled softly as he walked over and picked up the rat mask before turning to the 3rd hokage while slipping in on.

Lucks body twitched before leaving the room before saying or doing something he would regret later.

The hokage looked at the small child wearing the anbu mask "well you stop trying to unset others" he said with a sigh when there was no reply from the other get frowned slightly "or at least try okay Rat"

The boy smiled under his mask, the sound of that name sent shivers through his body and his life and an anbu started.


	2. puppy

It's been a few years since Rat entered the anbu and today seemed to be his 11th birthday going by the group of unmasked anbu that where in his house. The boy sighed as he unlocked his door and walked in putting his mask on the side table before slipping a black eyepatch on so it covered his left eye; he hated the red colour that seemed almost like blood unlike his right eye that was a shiny greenish blue that he loved, he wished with everything that both his eyes could of been that colour.

He brought his hands up to his black hair and ruffled it while scratching his scalp lightly, his mask seemed to like holding his hair down and after four years he still wasn't used to it. Next his room to change out if his anbu uniform, it was easy to get around everyone in his place since they all seemed to be in kitchen and that was in the back of the place.

He changed out of his uniform and into some black jeans and a long sleeves white shirt after taking a nice warm shower. He new by now everyone new he was home so once he was cleaned up he walked to the kitchen. Unsurprised when a bunch of grown ups jumped out from hiding spots yelling "happy birthday" when he flicked the lights on.

Starring blankly and the men and women in his place blankly, he didn't understand this whole birthday stuff but that didn't stop him from taking part in it he was to try and make friends and order given to him the second year he was an anbu by the hokage.

The white haired anbu known as Kakashi patted a brown haired pale teen who had his head down "I told you he wouldn't be surprised by this" Kakashi said as he patted the kid's head. "Cass never is" he told the teen that Cass remember as Sai.

Cass rubbed the back of his head making sure not to remove get his hand on the eye patch, shifting his feet slightly as he looked to the ground. Just like how Kakashi never showed his face Cass was never one to talk that that he couldn't he just didn't.

Said sighed as he looked at the ground "I thought this would get him this time"

-I knew you guys were here before I walked in the door- Cass signed before he started to walk to the fridge, he was thirsty and hungry.

The party was almost over and Cass was opening presents witch to Cass made no sense. Dog bed, dog dishes, dog food, leash and collar, dog toys and the last then he opened seemed to stuff to clean and groom a dog.

He looked up with a tilted head -I don't have a dog- he signed, confusion clear on his face.

Everyone seemed to get an amused look on there face other the sai when he signed his confusion, it was Kakashi that spock after that "that's why I got this for you" he said as he before the front door opened and a shadow clone of Kakashi walked In holding this small puppy that looked so soft and fluffy.

The Kakashi clone handed Cass the black puppy before it vanished in a cloud of smoke and for the first time Cass was more excited, he lost the feeling of being scared to talk the feeling that has overtaken him since he was younger. A big grin overtaken him and in that moment he said one thing almost a giggle as the black puppy licked his face "stop it Jakku" he giggled.

Everyone was shocked, Cass never seemed happy let alone the sight everyone was watching with the 11 year old giggled on the floor. His voice was soft yet slightly rusty from never using it.


	3. chapter 3

Cass was woken up to Jakku barking at the door. Rolling out of with a yawn. Walking down the steps as he rubbed his eyes. It was to early to wake up and he had no reason to wake up do soon.

He opened the front door with a yawn before looking up at the tall man with silver hair. Wondering what he was doing here.

His eyes on the older males one eye which was looking anywhere but the kid at the door. He had been coming over everyday for the past month but never this early in the morning.

-want something to eat?- he signed before turning around and going to the kitchen. Hearing to door close after.

"can you put some clothes on, you shouldn't be walking around in just boxers" Kakashi said as he picked up Jakku since he was still small. He had in a black collar with metal spikes on it and a blue bone name tag with his name and Cass's information.

Cass rolled his eyes as he filled Jakku's bowl before turning to Kakashi -it's what you get from waking me up- he signed before getting starting on making food.

Kakashi chuckled as he put Jakku down as he leaned against chair. "you should get dressed before answering the door" he said.

Cass rolled his eyes again, he was to tired to get dressed, if he wasn't tired he would off care about people seeing the scars that littered his body, it looked like his back was raw at one point in time or a few points in time.

Cass only tapped his fingers on the counter In Morse code since he wasn't going to turn around while he was cooking -you shouldn't wake people up- he tapped out.

This was what happened when Kakashi came over, Cass ended up cooking food for them both while they talked in a sense of the word.

"you should wake up sooner" Kakashi said as he stared at the boys back, it wasn't uncommon for anbu to scares but Cass was Rat and Rat never seemed to get hurt when on missions so without thinking Kakashi asked a question "how did you get your scares"

Cass froze for a second, keeping his eyes glues to the eggs and bacon in the pan while he tapped rapidly -I don't know what your talking about, I got them while on missions of course- it was a lie and both of the males new it. Cass kept his mind on cooking and standing if he didn't he was scared his legs would give out or that he would start shaking.

He could hear Kakashi stand from the table and come lean on the center beside the stove "don't lie to me" Kakashi whispered and Cass felt his heart started pounding against his chest when he felt the other's Hand on his shoulder.

Cass took a deep breath as he tapped on the counter -what do you mean?- he asked.

Kakashi leaned down to the boys ear "you never get hurt in missions rat"

Cass pulled his eyes away from the pan and towards Kakashi -you want to know what happened?- he asked before reaching over to turn the stove off. Leaving the fully cooked food in the pan as he turned towards the older male.

Cass could see the hesitation in Kakashi, maybe from the way he was looking at him or how he had took a step closer to the older male. Maybe it was how he had reached up to touch the side of Kakashi's neck with his free hand.

Kakashi nodded his head.


	4. a talk

there is something off about this story and for the life of me I can't figure it out but when ever I work on it I get this feeling like somethings wrong so I'm gonna stop this.

it might me the characters I'm using for the story it might be the writing itself.

it could be the way I started it or it could just be the story it self but I'm going to try and fix it starting from chapter 1.

until I fix whats wrong I'm going to stop trying to move forward in the story, I would delete it but I can't seem to figure that part out so I'm sorry to everyone that might like this story but the thing it is I don't and I told my self I would not post something of mine that I don't like.

I don't own naruto but Cass is mine and it might even be is name that feels wrong.

but all in all I don't like how this story is turning out so I'm done.


End file.
